


an Angel

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [68]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, I think you're an Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an Angel

“I need to change. I'll be quick,” Ritsuko says.

The blonde takes off her lab coat and lays it over the back of the chair in NERV's Command Center. Where Misato had thought she would go to the bathroom, Ritsuko starts pushing her pants down her hips. She pulls a skirt on in their place, and pulls her shirt off. At this point, Misato is blushing, and that never goes well with her hair. She needs a drink.

Her eyes unerringly find Ritsuko's back, running from her shoulders down to her hips. There is a tattoo of wings across her entire back, and every time she shifts, the tattoo ripples over her shoulder blades. Misato swallows thickly.

Finding herself guided by forces unknown, Misato is as surprised as Ritsuko when she runs her fingers over the tattoo. The skin is warm beneath her fingers and the way Ritsuko is moving, it makes the wings look like they're fluttering across her back.

“I thought we were long past this.” Ritsuko side-eyes her with knowing eyes.

Misato remembers fumbled nights fueled by alcohol and loneliness, and she whispers, “Sometimes, I think you're an Angel.”

In years past, Misato would have been sure she was talking about the biblical version, messengers of Heaven, heralding news of fortune. Now, she isn't sure she is talking about the biblical version, but she's earnest all the same.

Ritsuko pulls the new blouse on and walks away, heels clicking against the floor. “Let's go home, Katsuragi.”


End file.
